


listen, my dear heart.

by orphan_account



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Anyway Jason is smitten, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, This is not edited I'm sorry I just wrote it and published I'm lazy, Zack is my love my angel boy, soz I've only seen the movie once so this is all on a whim, the other rangers aren't in it much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It becomes routine, stealing kisses in between classes and training. Zack’s smile seems different when it’s focused on Jason, something just shy of infatuated. Jason’s stomach flips pleasantly.





	listen, my dear heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even ask what this is bc I can't answer lmao

It starts with a smile. They’re training and the air in the cave damp with only the sounds of their heaving breaths when Zack catches the upper hand, leg thrusting forward and knocking Jason down in a split second. His arm goes to Jason’s chest, holding him in place with a triumphant grin, chest rising and falling rapidly, leg swinging over Jason’s hip. And maybe it’s the angle of which Zack has him pinned with light filtering through the entrance of the cave, light spilling over his cheekbones, but for a brief moment Jason’s heart stutters. And then the familiarity of Zack’s weight disappears and he’s standing with one arm stretched to Jason, teeth glinting from between his grin.

Jason takes it, hoisting himself up and then chuckles, “sneaky.”

Zack shrugs, “technique.”

-

They kiss for the first time in the empty boys bathroom during detention. Zack smells dizzyingly of pine and cheap cologne and Jason’s pretty sure the angle that they’re pressed together at is uncomfortable but it feels right. It feels perfect. They pull apart breathlessly and Zack smiles, something soft and precious. Jason wishes he could capture it and keep it close forever. He slides his hand down Zack’s arm, fingers slipping between Zack’s and squeezing. Zack’s smile only stretches wider. 

“You kiss good,” Zack sniffs, pressing his mouth to Jason's again.

(And if the taste of his warm breath, overpowered with breath mints, steals all of Jason’s attention for the rest of the day then that's just his business.)

It becomes routine, stealing kisses in between classes and training. Zack’s smile seems different when it’s focused on Jason, something just shy of infatuated. Jason’s stomach flips pleasantly.

If Zack is a supernova, Jason is merely a star, raptured by sharp cheekbones and flickering dark eyes that blink with promise and hope and always something extra.

“Come over,” Jason says easily one day after class. The air in the classroom is humid with the promises of summer break hovering in the air.

A second passes.

“Okay,” he replies simply and then gently nudges Jason to move past.

He runs after school on the track abandoned until the cross country team is chosen. Several miles to clear his head and open his thoughts. Useless with his parents out of town for his sister's dance competition but out of spite for his routine, Jason jogs anyway.

He's damp and tired when he enters his empty house, shoes toed off hastily and shirt tossed to the floor of his bedroom as he makes his way into the shower.

The hot water feels good on his skin, steam clouding his sinuses and for a few moments, Jason blanks, eyes shut. Nothing but the steady thrum of water against his back.

When he enters his room, towel wrapped snugly around his waist, he sees Zack, flopped lazily on his bed. Jason wonders why it doesn't faze him, seeing Zack sprawled between his messy sheets like he belongs there. He can't help but smile softly.

“Hey,” he breathes and Zack grins, bottom lip caught between his teeth as he raises a hand, beckoning Jason towards him.

Like a magnet, Jason glides across his room.

Zack looks unashamed as his eyes rake over Jason's half naked body, finger hooking into the waistband of the towel when Jason crawls onto the bed, loosening it.

He flushes.

The towel drops.

“Hello there,” Zack drawls, fingers gliding over Jason’s bicep, the pads of his fingers collecting water droplets from Jason’s damp skin. His hand doesn't stop until he reaches Jason’s neck, cupping the area loosely.

They meet in the middle, kiss bruising and hard, teeth clacking and Jason’s pretty sure he accidentally bit Zack’s lower lip. He adjusts, moving so his weight doesn't fall onto his bad knee and then presses himself closer, fingers scrabbling over Zack’s hipbone, pushing his shirt up.

Zack makes a small noise when Jason tugs at his lower lip, parting briefly so Zack can pull his shirt off.

“Eager,” Zack laughs slightly and Jason inhales sharply, letting Zack push him to the bed. He hits the pillows with barely any effort as Zack climbs into his lap, one hand tangled in Jason’s hair.

They kiss again, this time somewhat gentler, Jason’s fingers skimming Zack’s jaw, pressing into the junction where his ear and jaw meet. The fabric of Zack’s jeans is rough against Jason’s bare skin; he dips his free hand into the waistband, opening them enough for Zack to wiggle out. Zack moves clumsily, one leg jutted out but he loses his balance, surprised laugh coaxed from his mouth as he tips over the side of the bed. Jason grasps his hand just in time, pulling Zack back into his chest with a short breath.

“Careful,” Jason snorts and Zack shoves him a little.

“Fuck off, Scott,” he replies and then smiles, left dimple appearing ever so slightly. Jason lets his hands drop to Zack’s waist, one hand finding the hard bone of his hip fingers stroking the spot gently. He feels Zack go slightly limp and doesn't move as Zack drops his head onto Jason’s chest, knees no longer locked tightly around Jason’s thighs.

“I can't sit naked with you all day,” Jason says after a second and Zack lifts his head and rolls off of Jason. 

“I wouldn't mind,” Zack grins and Jason snorts.

He stands, tossing a shirt and sweatpants on before flopping down next to Zack.

The shift in the mood causes Zack to reach forward, fingers locking with Jason’s. He watches Jason through half lidded eyes and a lazy smile, letting himself fall back against the pillows. 

They fall asleep like that, limbs tangled together.

Jason wakes up alone to the remnants of the sun filtering through his window blinds and the spot where Zack lay empty.

-

“Sorry I didn’t say goodbye yesterday,” Zack mumbles against Jason’s mouth. They're in one of the training caves; Zack’s pressed against the rough wall on one side with Jason's weight pressing against him on the other. It's just them today but Jason likes it this way.

“Had to go back to my mum,” he continues. 

Jason inhales slowly and shakes his head, pressing a few chaste kisses to Zack’s jaw.

“S’fine,” he replies and Zack weaves a hand in Jason’s hair, tugging at the thick blond strands.

He smiles, a little soft and a little tired before leaning in, lips meeting Jason's halfway.

Zack’s mouth is soft and warm and when he pulls away, Jason feels the absence.

He wonders if he could ever fall in love with Zack. The Zack he sees in front of him with a smile that never shifts and eyes that never falter. He lets Zack kiss his neck, one arm sliding over Jason's bicep and he thinks, yeah, he could.

He might already be.

“Let’s spar,” Zack says, backing away and grabbing the gloves he had hurriedly pulled off before with a mischievous smile.

Jason can't help but follow.

**Author's Note:**

> yell w me on tumblr zacktaylor.tumblr.com


End file.
